Quasimodo Wilson
Quasimodo Wilson is a former gourmet chef and the primary antagonist of the film. He has a rat named Esmeralda who sniffs out a human and they are both the main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania. They both search human for cooking with all costs, and Dracula can hardly stop their persistence. Appearance Quasimodo has fair skin, yellow eyes, grey hair, and a big nose. He wears a chef uniform with green stockings and brown shoes. Personality Hotel Transylvania He was first seen with Dracula, who is about to hide a human, Jonathan Loughran. Dracula claimed that there were no humans around. He complained to Quasimodo that he needed livers in blankets instead of the dish that was already made. Quasimodo also frequently acted mean against his sidekick, but treated Esmeralda, his pet rat, nicely. The same thing happens when everyone was near the pool. Later, after Dracula and Jonathan experienced real fun by jumping through floating tables, Quasimodo kidnapped Jonathan while knowing he was a human the whole time. He was pursued by several knights, only to give them the slip and headed to the kitchen. He tried to rotisserie him, but was interrupted by Dracula. He dared Jonathan to scare Esmeralda to prove he wasn't human, which failed and proved otherwise. Dracula had Quasimodo paralyzed by magic. After the duo left, his sidekick had revenge by making him stuck picking his nose. At Mavis' party, Quasimodo and Esmeralda crashed in to expose Jonathan in front of everybody. He couldn't speak perfectly due to being paralized, but The Fly knew how to speak frozen and translated for everyone. This causes everyone to panic and ruined everything. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. Gallery See also See Quasimodo Wilson (TV Series) Trivia *He's played by Jon Lovitz who's known for his roles for Artie Ziff from The Simpsons, Calico from the first Cats & Dogs film from 2001, and the Jay Sherman from The Critic. *Quasi becomes the De Facto villain of the story by wanting to cook Jonathan once Esmeralda the rat sniffs him out explains Michelle Ramio Kouyate, President of Production Sony Pictures Animation. *Strangely in the original Victor Hugo novel, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Quasimodo is not a monster, rather a deformed human. *Quasimodo Wilson might not be human. Since he had two spiky hairs on either side of his head, resembling Satan from the Bible. *Quasimodo was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 2. *Throughout the film he incorrectly pronounces the name of his pet rat Esmeralda; "Esmerelda". *Quasimodo is shown to be highly abusive to the gargoyles, even seeming to consider them stupid; he beats one them whenever Dracula comments on the food. One later takes advantage of his frozen state. *Quasimodo and his pet rat, Esmeralda are not mentioned or seen in the entire second film but returns reformed in the Hotel Transylvania 2 The Game. *Quasimodo is similar to Chef Skinner from Ratatouille: Both are evil chefs, have french accents and despise heroes, as Chef Skinner despises Remy and Quasimodo despises Jonathan and they both capture the heroes and try to kill them. We know that Chef Skinner is the main antagonist of his film: Ratatouille and that Quasimodo is the main antagonist of his film: Hotel Transylvania. *Quasimodo is also similar to Jafar from the Aladdin series: Both start out as servants to the heroes (Quasimodo to Dracula, Jafar to the Sultan) until their betrayal, both have pets who assist them in their evil plans (Esmeralda to Quasimodo, Iago to Jafar) and both have a hatred of the hero and try to kill and later on expose them (Jonathan to Quasimodo, Aladdin to Jafar). Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:One-Dimensional Brats